<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Troy and Abed in the Morning After by abeds2ndboyfriend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562355">Troy and Abed in the Morning After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeds2ndboyfriend/pseuds/abeds2ndboyfriend'>abeds2ndboyfriend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s02e06 Epidemiology, M/M, if youre reading this check out my profile pic for trobed, im watching community for the first time ever, in 2020 and i love abed so heres some erotica, they easily could have made these two gay so this is what it wouldve looked like, this text is about them fukcing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeds2ndboyfriend/pseuds/abeds2ndboyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: Epidemiology<br/>In the face of a zombie apocalypse, Troy and Abed discover their true feelings for each other.<br/>A rewrite analyzing and revealing the true homosexual subtext of each episode...</p><p>The first chapter is safe for general audiences/fans, and the other chapters contain some graphic sex scenes. Enjoy! ;0 ;)))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Jeff Winger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Epidemiology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dear Trobed fans,</p><p>Thank you for reading my first chapter. Hope you cherish the Troy and Abed fantasy as much as I do. This is the first chapter of this work, all building up to when they finally make love (Chapter 5). That seems far away, but this is also the only chapter that is SFW, and next time, Jeff Winger gets added to the fun. Since Community was added to Netflix, I've been in love with these two, so much so that I needed to write out my imagination of their off-screen behavior. Some paragraphs are written like a quick summary of what happens in the episode, on purpose, and I use many direct quotes from the script. I would love to read any of your comments and thoughts!</p><p>From,<br/>Julian</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This story is a complete work of fiction and all characters are copyrighted to Dan Harmon and the Russo Brothers Films.  This is in no way a representation of the sexuality of the actors.</span>
</p>
<ol>
<li><b> EPIDEMIOLOGY</b></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>(Four Chapters Before the Morning After, a countdown to when they finally make love)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...something called the Human centi---”, and the Dean’s voice cut off, right before “Waterloo” by ABBA played for the 3rd time that night. It was the Greendale Community College Halloween dance, and it was going to be a night that the gang would never forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Troy Barnes chuckled at the announcement. The queer Dean, especially in his outrageous Lady Gaga costume, made him laugh but also inspired him, as he was true in expressing himself without filter. His confident attitude in his unusualness reminded him of---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abed suddenly started to hiss at these two women, dressed as a referee and a witch, at the party. Normally, Abed wouldn’t approach these women, but tonight he was playing a character. He was wearing an alien costume from the movie </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alien</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He started to squeal at them. That was Troy’s cue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get away from those hotties,” he said, walking over in a yellow cardboard mech suit. Troy and Abed fought epically, just as rehearsed. Troy wanted the referee, while Abed supposedly wanted to date the witch. Troy hadn’t gotten laid in a while, and Abed still hadn’t had his first kiss. “I want to know if the kissing scenes live up to the hype in real life,” half-joked Abed, in Troy’s memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Abed fled the scene, Tory flirted with their targets, saying, “You’re safe now. If that thing comes back, I’m going to need one or both of your phone numbers”, with a cocky smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a cute couple’s costume!” said the woman dressed as a referee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Troy was confused, but not surprised. “Um, we’re not a couple, we’re just good friends, and we want to go on dates with both of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right,” she scoffed, and they walked away. Troy knew that this would happen. His antics with Abed were putting a damper on his success with the ladies. He thought that this time would get him lucky AND give him a chance to have fun with his best friend. But the latter still made a great night.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Troy and Abed? as a couple?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Troy felt a strange joy when he heard the referee mention him and Abed being a couple. This wasn’t the first time he had heard that comment, but it didn’t bother him. Abed was confident in his own personality. He knew his constant movie references made him weird and off-putting, but he did them anyway. That is what Troy loved most about Abed and why he loved to hang out with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lately, Troy has been missing Abed more and more after hanging out with their study group. Their fun “hand on the heart, double taps” handshake have become hugs goodbye, when the rest of the group aren’t around. Abed rarely hugs anyone, so Troy felt honored. He started to miss Abed like he was missing hanging out with a crush. He always shook off those feelings, just a strong bromance with a cool dude. But tonight, he thought about the possibility of being closer to Abed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Troy and Abed, as a Couple! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Troy sang in his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After seeing Troy struck out, Abed ran back to comfort him, “How did we do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Troy’s face lit up, seeing Abed next to him. “Aww, no game this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That witch looked attractive,” Abed guessed, because he was too busy thinking about how awesome their live action movie reenactment was to notice them. “I’m going to get some punch.” As he sprinted away, Abed felt guilty, in being glad that Troy struck out. He knew that Troy getting a girlfriend meant that he would spend less time with him, which was a constant worry. He never wanted to lose his best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Troy walked over to Jeff, because he was nearby watching the whole encounter. No costume as expected, just wearing a boring, yet fitting, $6,000 suit. He wondered how Jeff did so well, with Brita, and Professor Slater, and possibly Annie, in his pockets. He must have some advice, in courting someone with absolutely no interest in him. “So how do you do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff explained, “Well, I remind girls less of taking their little brothers to Comic-con”. He laughed at his own joke, then went off to probably bother Brita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that was how Abed saw him.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Too much like a brother</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Troy thought. Deciding to change that, he went off to the men’s bathroom, as fast as he could in a cardboard mech suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>=============================================================</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abed Nadir could not find Troy anywhere. He wanted to reenact another scene with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A girl walked up to him by the punch bowl, and flirted with, “Nice costume back there”. She was the witch that he had terrorized earlier. She pinched Abed’s tush under his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alien</span>
  </em>
  <span> tail. “This spandex really doesn’t leave much to the… imagination”.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guess she must have liked our performance</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Abed thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. Have you seen my friend in the yellow mech suit?” Abed asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you guys really ARE homos,” and the girl walked away, insulted that the cute, tall Brown boy wasn’t paying attention to her. Abed shrugged, and sipped his Hawaiian fruit punch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw Troy come out of the men’s room, only he was completely shirtless. Troy’s solid abs, his strong, well defined arms, and his broad chest had Abed with his mouth hanging wide open. Well, wide for Abed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your costume?” Abed said, crossly. He lifted his helmet visor, and Troy could see his intense stare, with a hint of anger and confusion. With him showing off, he might get a girl tonight, which would ruin their movie plans. “Our costumes go together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a SEXY Dracula now,” Troy insisted, with his chest covered in a thin layer of curly hair and a toilet seat cover that said “DRACULA” in black marker. He looked sexy, but he looked stupid too. That was Troy’s look.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not even red</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Abed thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What happened to production value?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Abed was still disappointed, so Troy walked away, calling Abed a nerd under his breath. Abed was confused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why was Troy acting like this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Showing off his bare chest, instead of being loyal to his best friend’s costume? Abed had to admit, seeing Troy shirtless never got old. He felt a twinge in his crotch in his spandex suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Out of character behavior indicates jealousy, or annoyance, or--</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Abed zoned off to think of potential movie plots for their situation, until he heard Troy yell out “Leonard’s a zombie!” Abed rushed to his side, saw Leonard in a horribly bloody state, and yelled “Zombie attack!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>========================================================================</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abed and Troy’s little spat was nothing compared to the zombies closing in on them. Hearing Annie’s plan to lower the temperature, Abed said, “Troy. We have to rise to the occasion like Ripley and kick monster butt in our undies.” He knew a plan to save them all, that he had the best chance to survive, and that he wanted his best friend with him when it all went down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, Troy was freaking out and he hated Abed’s suggestion to risk their lives. “I’m not Ripley, Abed. I’m a cool, sexy Dracula.” Abed looked at him, intense as always, yet somehow heroic and inspiring him to be a better person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Troy looked longingly at his handsome, stoic face, as it may be the last time he could. Snapping out of it, he added, “I make love to ladies and I survive”. Abed looked hurt at his friend’s selfishness, and looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it turns out, Rich and Brita lied about not being bitten by the zombies, Chang threw a shoe, Annie is captured, the whole gang run away and split up, into Chang and Shirley, and Troy, Abed, and Jeff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>========================================================================</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh cool, a dark basement”, snarked Jeff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abed pressed Troy about the costume, while Troy shrugged it off as insignificant. Troy just wanted Abed to see his body, but the plan was stupid looking back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now he has to be shirtless for this whole episode…. of events</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Abed thought. It was distracting him from the escape plan, and the increased skin exposure made him such a vulnerable target. He had to protect Troy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat jumped back and forth in front of them. “I vote we take the door” said Jeff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t want to dirty his suit”, explained Abed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For real?” exclaimed Troy. The two looked at each other, as if to telepathically think, </span>
  <em>
    <span>White people</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jeff got eaten by zombies, the two made their way to the exit window on the wall. Troy locked out the zombies past the gate, as Abed barricaded it. The two looked at each other, scared shitless and facing their doom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abed cupped his hands and said, “Go”. He may not fit in through the window, with his alien costume on, and if his last act was saving his brother, he couldn’t think of a better way to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Troy shook his head. “I’m not going without you.” He had imagined his whole life with Abed, but he never imagined death by zombies (well no, they probably did imagine this at some point) and never imagined them ending in a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me proud, Troy. Be the first Black person to make it to the end”. Troy grinned. Even in the face of death, Abed could still crack a joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Troy was heartbroken at the thought of leaving his brother, let alone to die. It was just the two of them, looking into each other’s eyes. And also a hoard of zombies in the background. He hugged Abed, as tightly as he could, saying, “Abed. I love you”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abed felt all of Troy’s abs on his stomach through his spandex. He put his hand on Troy’s bare back. In all of his life, Abed had never kissed anyone. He knew he was going to die, and he knew that he loved Troy. This was the end of his movie, and maybe his heroic self-sacrifice deserved an “in the face of death” kissing scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost said, “I know”, a reference to some other movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Abed said, “I love you, Troy”, which accidentally referenced </span>
  <em>
    <span>High School Musical 3</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was exactly what Troy wanted to hear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here goes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Abed thought, as he unexpectedly leaned in for a kiss. His hand moved to the back of Troy’s head, and his fingers slid into his curly hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Troy’s eyes widened, as he felt Abed’s lips on his mouth. Smelling Abed’s skin, he closed his eyes and opened his lips, licking Abed’s mouth. He tasted like the fruit punch from earlier in the party. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, as a zombie yelled out and Abed pulled away. Yet Troy felt a tingling in his whole body, his heart pounding with the rush of kissing his best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abed said nothing, just stared intensely as always, and cupped his hands to give Troy a boost out of the window. Troy ran to the front of the student building, all the way crying from losing his best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>========================================================================</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his tears dried, Troy realized he was the only one who could save his brother through changing the thermostat. He might also have to stop calling Abed his brother when all of this is over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of the building was a face he never felt happier to see. The Dean shouted, “Troy! Be honest, are you a zombie?” When he saw Troy’s dark skin, sweat glistening in the moonlight, he was immediately erect, even in the face of doom. Luckily, his Lady Gaga costume covered his lower regions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me the keys,” Troy demanded. “People are going to get brain damage, unless I help them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, the Dean loved being commanded by authority, but he would not stand by this. “Troy, I don’t care how shirtless you think you are, there is a chain of command, so unfortunately---”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was interrupted, by Troy punching him in the crotch. Troy felt disturbed, knowing that he had just punched a boner of the school administration. He searched his pockets for the keys. He went into the building, got into his mech outfit that offered no protection at all, fought off zombie Abed, who eventually bit him, and mustered all his strength to adjust the thermostat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>========================================================================</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scenario B carried out, and everyone forgot what happened at the party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe that someone would mass roofie an entire party,” said Brita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Troy licked his lips, which tasted like Hawaiian fruit punch, and looked at Abed. “Wanna watch a movie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. I don’t feel like anything action heavy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen Marmaduke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, Troy and Abed went back to their dormitory for a viewing of Marmaduke. Neither of them remembered their </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alien</span>
  </em>
  <span> reenactment or their silly fight, or their first kiss… out of many.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aerodynamics of Gender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Troy and Abed have a sleepover that becomes awkward.<br/>Jeff and Troy discover a trampoline, and each other.<br/>Jeff relives having sex with a client.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dear readers, </p><p>Today's work features a sex scene between Jeff Winger and a character from another TV show. You can skip this to see some Jeff Winger/ Troy Barnes, or imagine someone else with Jeff. Just lyk, and Jeff will reappear in future chapters.</p><p>Julian</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This story is a complete work of fiction and all characters are copyrighted to Dan Harmon and the Russo Brothers Films, and the Logo network.  This is in no way a representation of the sexuality of the actors.</p><ol>
<li><b> AERODYNAMICS OF GENDER</b></li>
</ol><p>(Three Chapters Before the Morning After)</p><p>Shortly after the Halloween party…</p><p>“The last thing I remember was…. you helping me into my mech costume, yesterday,” Troy told Abed, as they walked into his dorm room. “Why am I even shirtless right now?! Can I borrow a shirt?”</p><p>“Maybe there was a <em> Men in Black </em> situation”, Abed joked, tossing him a gray V-neck.</p><p>“At Greendale? Please, this place isn’t THAT exciting.” As he put on the shirt, Troy couldn’t help noticing the smell of Abed’s body, like Irish Spring soap. He was familiar with the scent, but tonight, it somehow relaxed him, and quickened his heartbeat.</p><p>The two watched <em> Marmaduke</em>, sitting on the couch, wrapped up in blankets. They joked and laughed, as they did with bad movies, but tonight felt more intimate. Maybe surviving a mass-roofie made them appreciate each other more.</p><p>Troy looked at the clock. “Well, I should probably get back home. Thanks for the movie, and the shirt.” He hugged Abed, which felt all too familiar. For some reason, Troy felt worried, like he was about to lose him.</p><p>Abed also felt a stronger urge to be with Troy tonight. Maybe it was the bleeding bite marks on his neck and Troy’s arm, but he needed the extra comfort. “You could sleep over tonight. The couch is free.”</p><p>“Oh thank god! Thanks Abed. Honestly, I was scared to walk back out there tonight.”</p><p>Abed got into his pajamas, as Troy rested on the couch in his underwear and Abed’s shirt. After an hour of tossing, he still couldn’t get to sleep. The couch was too hard.</p><p>“Troy?”</p><p>“Abed?” Troy looked up in the dark. “What’s wrong, dude?”</p><p>“I feel worried, but for no reason. This is new to me. I don’t know why I do.”</p><p>“Yeah, I still feel kind of off from the party. And this couch is NOT comfy.”</p><p>“Do you want to sleep next to me?” suggested Abed. It was the kind of awkward question that could redefine a friendship in a bad way, but Abed considered the chance that it would be a good way. And if rejected, he could say it was an obscure movie reference. “I have a great mattress pad.”</p><p>Troy thought about this. He had never really gotten that close to another guy, and knew he’d be called gay from the others if they ever found out. But Abed was his brother, and he was feeling scared tonight. He had to help him.</p><p>“Sure buddy,” Troy said, as he climbed into Abed’s bed and under his covers. They lied back to back and soon, they both dozed off.</p><p>========================================================================</p><p>The next day, Abed woke up early, finding Troy’s muscular arm stretched over his lanky body. It was still dark out, possibly 4 am. He wanted to move his friend over, but didn’t want to wake him. Abed tried flicking and stroking Troy’s tricep, even squeezing his arm, to activate some kind of reflex, but Troy was still snoring away. Giving up, Abed felt oddly safe, spooned and under Troy’s arm. So, he went back to sleep. <em> The study group can NOT find out about this. </em></p><p>Troy woke up. He saw his arm extended over someone. He held his arm tighter to bring the person closer, but the smell of Irish soap shocked him with realization. He quickly retracted his arm off of Abed and got out of the covers. Cuddling with Abed? <em> The study group can NOT find out about this. </em></p><p>When Abed woke up again, the two had an awkward breakfast together. They ate cereal, watched a cartoon, and got dressed. They didn’t laugh as hard during the episode, just a few chuckles. When they were about to say goodbye before their morning classes, Abed had his arms open for a hug, while Troy had his hand out for the old heart tap.</p><p>They both switched at the same time, and then it was classically awkward.</p><p>“Uh, basketball with Jeff later?” Troy suggested.</p><p>“Sure, ” said Abed, and he sped away.</p><p>========================================================================  </p><p>Troy Barnes was still thinking about that morning. He hadn’t found himself cuddling anyone like that since an ex-girlfriend in high school. He didn’t even really care about being called gay from the group. He just knew his rhythm was off with Abed, and he hoped his sleeping accident hadn’t ruined anything between them.</p><p>The two met Jeff at the court, along with the rest of the girls, chatting away on a bench. Troy wore a dark purple shirt, with the sleeves cropped to show off his arms, and grey sport pants. Jeff wore a navy blue tank top with black shorts. A tuft of short chest hair peeked out from his neckline. Abed wore a black shirt with both sleeves attached and a movie reference on it, and white shorts. He forgot to bring athletic wear that morning, but he didn’t really expect to play that day anyway. </p><p>“Ready for the bus driver, Winger?” Troy taunted, while dribbling the basketball. “Y’know why they call me the bus driver right?”</p><p>“Because you’ve been traveling all day?” replied Jeff. <br/><br/>“Because I’m taking your butt to school.” Troy dodged Jeff and sank in his 11th basket. He laughed and did a little victory dance, with his hands in the air and knees bouncing. </p><p><em> He’s dancing like a cute elf</em>, thought Abed. “Nice,” he said, recognizing Troy’s win and grabbing the ball. “Cool, I’m up.”</p><p>“Nu-uh, the game’s up to 15,” Jeff insisted, changing the rules last minute. “Sorry Abed. But I have to finish kicking Troy’s butt before I get to yours.” <br/><br/>“Sure.” He passed the ball to Jeff. Abed knew that this would happen. Being a sore loser was part of Jeff’s character, and Abed knew he was especially predictable when it came to his masculinity. Abed also felt okay with this because he wasn’t sure if a one-on-one with Troy would go well, if the awkwardness still lingered from this morning. </p><p>The girls were chatting about their new class, and started to leave. Abed, looking for a new subplot, overheard and asked, “Which women’s studies class?”</p><p>“Feminist Representations in the Media,” Annie exclaimed.<br/><br/>“I’m in,” Abed replied. He felt it was important, as an ally to women as best as he could, to take classes on how women are represented and stereotyped in the media, with an intersectional lens. After all, he was a South Asian man, hoping to have a potential film career. <em> It seems really logical that I should join this class, </em>he thought. “I’d love to learn more about you all.”</p><p>Ironically, the only thing Abed that would learn that episode is how to be a bitch.</p><p>========================================================================</p><p>“You just lost a game,” Troy sang, “with Troy!”</p><p>In anger, Jeff kicked the basketball, and it flew over the hedges, into the beyond. Troy hated when Jeff got like this and crawled through the hedge to get the ball back. He finds the ball, but he also finds something that he never imagined possible.</p><p>It was a gigantic trampoline. Jeff follows Troy past the hedges, they both meet Joshua, they discover inner peace and zen from bouncing on the trampoline, they head over to the study group room in the library, where Abed analyzes Jeff and points out his tacky boots. </p><p>Troy’s mind was as soft as a cloud made of feathers. It was like having a weed high, the kind that synchronizes your mind with your body. He felt peace, until he saw Abed insult Jeff. Troy had never seen Abed being mean like this before, and on command by the girls,. <em> Maybe he’s expressing bottled up feelings from this morning. Hope my boy is okay. </em></p><p>After the girls, Abed, and Pierce had left, Jeff asked Troy, “Quick bounce before lunch?”</p><p>Needing the zen of the trampoline, Troy said, “Absolutely.”</p><p>They made their way back to their secret haven. Jeff had the first bounce, while Troy still had his mind on Abed. His mind began to defog, after a break from the bouncing.</p><p>“Hey buddy, you want a turn?” Jeff offered.</p><p>“Uh, actually, can we just lie down on the trampoline and talk?”</p><p>Jeff said, “Of course, man. Let’s share with each other.” Troy liked Zen Jeff a lot more than the macho guy he always showed off. “The trampoline is a secret, and so is everything we say and do on it.” They both lied down on the trampoline, watching the clouds drift by in the big, blue sky.</p><p>Troy knew that in Jeff’s hazy state, he could tell him anything, without judgement. “So… after the Halloween party, I slept over at Abed’s place. And I slept in his bed. And when I woke up, my arm was around him. And I liked it. He smelled... gentle, and I just wanted to hold him. He was scared the other day, from the party, and I was comforting him, but this morning, it felt like.... more than that. It just felt right somehow...” Troy’s mind started to drift off, waiting for a reply. Jeff closed his eyes and he started to remember... </p><p>========================================================================</p><p>Jeff Winger has had gay sex. He won’t admit it, but his law school was like the military, full of men who couldn’t release into a woman and found pleasure with each other. Jeff was one of them. He had his fair share of exchanging blowjobs for favors from classmates and even extensions from professors. <em> Quid pro blow</em>, he remembered calling it. Jeff was a skeevy person back then, but he became as good at stroking with his tongue as he was at lying.</p><p>Hearing Troy’s confession reminded him of Ricky Davis. (Ricky is a character from the show <em> Noah’s Arc</em>, if you want to look him up before my description.) He was Puerto Rican, Black, and Jeff’s client. He had dark curly hair in the shape of a short mohawk, high cheekbones, a square jawline, and soft eyes. The puppy kind eyes that seem innocent, even though the rest of his body exudes sexual energy.</p><p>Years ago, Ricky was scheduled to come over to Jeff’s apartment, the old one with the Italian faucets, to discuss their case. He had “just come from the gym”, and took off his leather jacket to reveal a white tank top, stretched over his large pecs. His biceps were far more impressive than Jeff’s and he smelled like sweat and men’s cologne. Ricky was paying good money to hire Jeff, and he wanted to make sure that he would get his money’s worth.</p><p>Jeff was closed off toward this man, who was obviously flirting with him. He tried to focus only on the case and avoid eye contact as much as possible, and away from Ricky’s tight jeans.</p><p>“So, Mr. Davis. I think we are all set for the case on Wednesday. You can head home now.”</p><p>Ricky chuckled. “What’s the hurry, Jeff? Girlfriend coming home?”</p><p>“No,” said Jeff. The long hours at the office and after hours on cases didn’t give him enough time to masturbate, let alone date anyone. “And you?”</p><p>“No, definitely no girlfriends.” He got up and sat next to Jeff on the black leather couch. Jeff didn’t move, because, although he tried to maintain his heterosexuality, it wasn’t often a client wanted to sleep with him. Well, maybe it was for Jeff, but it hadn’t happened in a while that year. Unlike coworkers, clients are a lucky one time fling.</p><p>“Look Ricky. I find this flattering, but--,” and here, Jeff hesitated, as Ricky had already laid a hand on his suit. He couldn’t take his eyes off Ricky’s smoldering stare. “Look Ricky. Let’s lay down some ground rules. I don’t kiss, but since you are… not NOT attractive, I will... suck your dick.”</p><p>“Aw gee, that’s great, Mr. Winger,” Ricky said, who had already unbuckled Jeff’s pants. He pulled out Jeff’s cock, the one pale piece of him that didn’t get a tan. It was thick, circumcised, and a little musky. “You’re Jewish?”</p><p>“Uh, no, it was for health reasons, I think.”</p><p>“Oh, cool,” said Ricky, muffled by sucking the tip of Jeff’s flaccid dick. Jeff closed his eyes and imagined anyone else. Soon, Jeff’s dick became rock hard inside Ricky’s sloppy mouth. </p><p>Ricky let spit fill his mouth, until Jeff could only feel a wet hole, bobbing up and down his 9 inches. Then, he nibbled on the shaft and let Jeff enter the back of his throat. With his front teeth, he gently bit Jeff’s cock. He started all the way at the base, smelling Jeff’s pubes, and bit every inch working his way up to the tip. He then licked Jeff’s piss slit, where Jeff felt extra sensitive. He thought, <em> Well, that’s new. </em> As he got deep throated, Jeff knew that his client was skilled at this. “God, you are very good at that, I will admit.”</p><p>“Thanks Winger.” Ricky got off on the smell of Jeff’s sweat. He handled his balls, one by one, each as big as an egg, and sucked on them, rolling his tongue around the loose skin. No woman or coworker had ever played with Jeff’s balls like this, and he loved watching the appreciation.</p><p>Jeff asked Ricky something that he had always wanted to try. “Hey, can we try nipple play?”</p><p>“Sure, man.” He quickly unbuttoned Jeff’s shirt and took off his own tank top. Jeff’s chest was wide with a layer of short brown hair all over his pecs and his abs. His nipples were rock hard as both of Ricky’s hands played with them like a radio. He also nibbled on them, making Jeff moan.</p><p>With nibbling on one and twisting the other, Ricky’s other hand held onto Winger’s cock, with a grip harder than he was. His spit lubed up Jeff and his fast strokes were getting Jeff close. He felt his dick contracting as it was being pulled and played with. Much sooner than he expected, Jeff relaxed and forgot to hold it in. He felt---</p><p>“Oh shit.” Ricky knew what that meant, and sat next to Jeff to watch the fireworks. Jeff started shooting ropes of cum onto his chest, which pooled up and down his belly button. Heat radiated from all over his body. Ricky kept his grip steady, and squeezed out those last drops. He started licking Jeff’s knob, slurping the salty jizz, as Jeff’s eyes rolled back into his head, and he panted as he moaned one last time.</p><p>Ricky loved the clean up, licking all the cum off of Jeff’s abs, and almost worshipping his chest with kisses from his belly button to his neck. “Thanks Jeff.” He leaned in to kiss him. </p><p>Jeff hesitated and turned, so Ricky kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Mr. Davis. We are definitely prepared for Wednesday.” Ricky got dressed and had to leave. He was disappointed, but not surprised.</p><p>Jeff awkwardly put his pants back on. He couldn’t forget Ricky’s face, and how sexy he looked sucking him off. If he kissed any man, it would have been him. Jeff knew that no one would have known, but he was still afraid to, in the moment. It was his chance of a lifetime, and he blew it.</p><p>========================================================================</p><p>“Jeff? Jeff?”<br/><br/>Troy had been calling Jeff’s name for a couple of minutes. He was getting worried that the trampoline had some control over Jeff’s mind. His eyes were closed and he was still smiling.</p><p>Troy put his hand on Jeff’s chest to check for a heartbeat, when his eyes opened. He laid his hands over Troy’s. “Hey sorry, man, I zoned out there for a second. Listen, don’t be scared of how you feel about Abed, and how Abed makes you feel. The time we spend with each other is short, and you should appreciate every second with someone when you can.”</p><p>“Thanks Jeff.” His hand was still on Jeff’s chest, and his heartbeat was calm. <em> Cool as a cucumber Zen Jeff. He always knew what to say. The dad of the group. </em></p><p>“Hey listen... Troy. If you’re worried about kissing a guy,” started Jeff, thinking about his regrets and the safety of the trampoline, “you could kiss me.”</p><p>Troy’s eyes widened, the widest they ever were. <em> What is the trampoline doing to Jeff? </em> “Uh, I don’t know Jeff. I think the trampoline is hypnotizing you or something. This doesn’t feel right.”</p><p>“Hey! You can trust me right now. Everything we do on this trampoline is a secret. Look, I’m letting go of your hands, and if you want to try kissing a man, I’ll be right here.” Jeff went back to watching the clouds, smiling cheerfully, his arms folded behind his head. “Just do it before Lunch. I think there are chicken fingers today...”</p><p>Troy saw this opportunity to kiss Jeff Winger. For a man, it was the chance of a lifetime. He had felt something with Abed, either their brotherly bond or his overall sexuality expanding. To find out which, he leaned over Jeff’s face.</p><p>Jeff smiled at his friend. “Hi Troy.”</p><p><em> Here goes</em>, Troy thought. <em> If Macho Jeff wants to beat me up afterwards, I’ll let him. </em>Troy slowly lowered his head to Jeff’s, awkwardly watching the whole way down. His body was resting on his side, with one arm stretched over Jeff.</p><p>Troy’s lips were soft. Like two pillows. With the zen of the trampoline and looking into Troy’s soft puppy eyes, Jeff felt at ease. He closed his eyes, and felt Troy’s lips soften against his. Jeff took out one of his hands from behind his head and held Troy’s jaw, stroking his chin. Jeff then stopped the kiss, widened his legs apart, and insisted “Lay on top of me, Troy.”</p><p>Troy did, with his legs between Jeff’s, and their crotches lined up on top of each other. Troy’s arms rested around Jeff’s head on the trampoline, while Jeff’s arms laid on Troy’s lower back. Troy looked into Jeff’s eyes, felt a loving calm, and kissed him again with the weight of his whole body. His fingers caressed Jeff’s short messy head hair, while Jeff just held Troy. It was a long, slow kiss, with exchanging breaths and occasional tongue. Troy's tongue circled Jeff's lips, while Jeff's tongue rimmed the back of Troy's teeth. They could smell the sweat from their last basketball game. Tasting another man was different, yet felt so familiar.</p><p>Eventually, the two stopped, and they laid side by side, looking at the sky and into each other’s eyes. The experience felt incredible, a pure moment of experimentation for both of them. Jeff had a second chance to try something he thought he had lost, and Troy learned something new.</p><p>“Hey Jeff…?” started Troy. “I think I may be bi---” </p><p>Jeff’s phone began to ring. It was an alarm. “Oh! Chicken fingers, come on Troy!” Jeff leaped off the trampoline. The two went over to the cafeteria.</p><p>========================================================================</p><p>After the rest of the episode happens, the whole study group is in the cafeteria. Jeff and Troy spend some time in a booth before Troy talks to Abed. It became awkward as the high of the trampoline wore off, leaving both of them with the vague impression of what had happened.</p><p>“So, I guess we must have...?” Jeff started. </p><p>Troy nodded. “Hey Jeff... You’re a good guy. Thank you, for letting me try that... with you... before.”</p><p>“Uh yeah, thanks to you too. It was... fun for me, but I don’t think I would do it again. It wasn’t that much different from a woman, I, uh, think the trampoline made most of it. What about you? Did it clear any thoughts about Abed?”<br/><br/>“Well, I thought it was hot, I definitely had a hard on, but I remember thinking, I couldn’t believe that I was kissing Jeff Winger,” and, looking at Abed from across the room, “I think I'd feel the same way about Abed.” Abed looked at Troy, and gave a smile and a small wave.</p><p>“Okay, that’s nice, but I’m hotter than him right? As my new bi friend, this is important.”</p><p><em>Classic Jeff</em>, Troy thought, as he walked over to Abed, with his plate of chicken fingers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cooperative Calligraphy/ Mixology Certification</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Abed plots to see Troy naked, and then he makes a new friend in the bar on Troy's birthday.</p><p>(Combined two episodes this chapter, just to add more NSFW to the cute fluff.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li><b> COOPERATIVE CALLIGRAPHY</b></li>
</ol><p>(Two Chapters Before the Morning After)</p><p>Abed Nadir had started seeing Troy differently since the Halloween party, that no one remembered. Afterwards, they watched <em> Marmaduke </em> at his place and Troy had slept in his bed. <em> What did this mean? </em> he thought. He analyzed event patterns in movies and sitcom scenarios to predict what would happen among his friend group, but with Troy, he felt confused. <em> This may be due to the lack of positive male to male interactions, and from the lack of South Asian men, represented in the media, </em>he concluded.</p><p>“Anyone know how long it takes for paper mache to dry?” asked Troy.</p><p>The group was working on their latest Anthropology diorama. The Dean stopped by to announce the Puppy Parade outside. Thinking about <em> Marmaduke </em>, Abed asked Troy, “Puppy Parade?” He wanted to talk to him privately about their relationship, and see if he felt... weird in  the same way he did.</p><p>“I am in,” Troy said. <em> Love to see cute dogs, with my cute best friend. </em></p><p>As Annie becomes increasingly neurotic about her purple pen, starts screaming belligerently, and it becomes established that this is a bottle episode, Abed gets frustrated with everyone. They were ruining his plans with Troy. “I don’t like this.”</p><p>========================================================================</p><p>Brita, Annie, and Shirley read Abed’s notebook, which documents their personal information, and yell at him. Abed makes a sarcastic statement.</p><p>“I wanna say thank you for doing this to me. I prefer being entombed in a mausoleum of feelings I can neither understand,” and he shyly looks away from Troy, as he says, “nor reciprocate.”</p><p>Troy Barnes pays close attention to his best friend and has felt even closer to him since their night watching <em> Marmaduke </em>. He noticed Abed look away from him.</p><p>Jeff yells at Annie more. Annie and Brita start to strip. Abed interrupts them.</p><p>“Guys stop! You’re being completely illogical.” He had an idea. “We need to flip the table, divide by gender, then search each other in our underwear.”</p><p>Abed discovered that his life was turning into another romantic subplot. <em> I was hoping to avoid that this season, I mean semester, but apparently the tension is inescapable. </em> Being raised in a Muslim household, Abed watched movies featuring gay and lesbian characters secretly to compare them to their heterosexual counterparts and plotlines. He found all sex scenes equally stimulating, but didn’t think anything of them other than purely film research.</p><p>Since he had never thought about acting on his sexual urges, let alone one for his best friend, Abed decided the best way to find out was by seeing him naked in real life, and seeing if that stirred up any… feelings.</p><p>Troy chuckled, “Works for me.” He took off his shirt, and Abed looked at his bare chest. He hadn’t seen it since that Halloween night, which he doesn’t remember. But a feeling of déjà vu washed over him. This made Abed stare intensely in confusion, which nobody noticed because Abed always stares like that.</p><p>Behind the table propped up, Troy was already in his red sports underwear, while Abed and Jeff started stripping. This reminded Troy of his old high school football locker room. He would occasionally peek at his teammates to notice how his body was shaping up in comparison.</p><p>Jeff looked muscular and fit as always. Ever since last year, when Jeff had played completely naked against his teacher in billiards (ep. Physical Education btw), Troy had looked up to him. That took guts to do, and his penis was soft that day, but still a decent shower. Today, Jeff’s underwear outlined his big bulge nicely.</p><p>Abed stood awkwardly next to him. He was just as tall, but had a slender body, with his lanky arms dangling. His skin was a lovely caramel shade, contrasting with his tighty whities. His abs had a small happy trail of hair underneath his belly button and formed the V lines right above his underwear. Troy had never seen Abed this naked before, and he felt like blushing for staring.</p><p><em> Troy undeniably has the best body </em> , Abed thought, as he sneaked a glance. His abs and chest were stirring something in Abed. His pecs were huge and sculpted, the result of being a high school quarterback. He could see the veins stick out of Troy’s powerful arms as he flexed. Troy's red undies lifted up his soft, round butt, above his huge thighs. Abed found Troy's body impressive. His darker complexion was lovely to look at, and he imagined his fingers gliding through his friend’s chest hair. <em> Yes, I am attracted to my best friend, cool. Cool cool cool. </em></p><p>Snapping out of his daydream, Abed remembered the plot of the episode. “Everyone shake,” he directed, “enough to dislodge.” He started jumping up and down, with Jeff and Troy following.</p><p>Troy could see Abed’s cute butt and Jeff’s large package jiggle. It was quite a show, until Jeff eyed Troy noticing. He quickly asked Jeff, “What are those underwear made out of?” to excuse his staring. “They look… luxurious”.</p><p>Abed knew Troy’s underwear choices, and it seemed out of character for him to ask about Jeff’s organic soy cotton blend boxer briefs. <em> Maybe he was checking out Jeff, </em> Abed thought. <em> I wouldn’t blame him, as Jeff does seem… well endowed in that underwear. </em></p><p>As none of them find the pen, Troy tells them all about his theory that a ghost stole Annie’s pen to write a love letter. Abed finds himself smiling at his friend, with joy to have someone so fun and imaginative in his life, and with confidence that he wants to take things to the next level.</p><p> </p><p>MIXOLOGY CERTIFICATION</p><p>It was Troy’s 21st birthday and the study group went out to celebrate at a bar. While Troy is hanging out with Jeff and Brita for drinks, Abed is off playing an arcade game.</p><p>“Oh, careful on this. You score any higher on this, and the Rylans are going to recruit you to fight the Ko-Dan empire.”</p><p>Abed turned away from his game to see who made that reference to <em> The Last Starfighter </em>. He was a white man, with short, black wavy hair and a moustache. He looked Italian, with thick eyebrows.</p><p>The man was a fan of <em> Farscape </em> , who asked, “Can I buy you a drink?” Abed felt that this could be trouble, but went along with it. He really loved talking about <em> Farscape </em>.</p><p>========================================================================</p><p>Robert is looking to get laid tonight. At a local bar, he meets a very handsome South Asian man with chiseled cheekbones and an intense stare. He is tall and skinny, with short, yet styled, black hair. He thinks he’s going to get lucky, since the man is up for a drink with him. But after an hour of conversation about <em> Farscape </em>, his second favorite TV show, his patience is running thin.</p><p>Interrupting the man, Robert asks, “Okay, um. What’s your name?”</p><p>“Abed.”</p><p>“Abed, I’m Robert. Would you like to have… gay sex…. with ME?</p><p>Abed quickly replies, “No, thank you.” He saw this coming. He knew that if he were going to have his first time with a man, he would want it to be with Troy. “Sorry, if I mislead you. I really, really like talking about <em> Farscape </em>.”</p><p>Frustrated, Robert throws his drink into Abed’s face. “Stargate is better.”</p><p>“Wait.” Abed wipes his face off with a napkin, and says, “I like someone else. I have never had gay sex before, and the idea of it has never crossed my mind.”</p><p>“So? That doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun.” Robert calmed down, knowing that this blunt, handsome robot was just an unsure college student. “We can start slow.” He put his hand on Abed’s thigh. “Would you like to meet me in the bathroom?”</p><p>Abed reasoned that maybe experimenting with someone could help him have more confidence with Troy later on. He chugged down the whole beer that Robert had bought him, smiled at him, and the two made their way to a bathroom stall.</p><p>========================================================================</p><p>Robert was cute. He was chubby and had a moustache, but Abed objectively decided that he wasn’t ugly. Of course, he hadn’t often paid attention to men’s looks.</p><p>Robert sat down on the toilet seat and patted his lap for Abed to sit down on. Abed did, his butt on Robert’s left leg and his legs over the right. Robert wrapped his left arm around Abed’s back to keep him steady.</p><p>“You can kiss me first, Abed”. Robert knew that it was his <em> first </em> time with a man, and, after throwing a drink at his face, felt he had to be a bit warmer for his new friend. “Take your time.”</p><p>Abed slowly inched his face toward Robert’s. He simply put his lips on top of his, just a peck for a few times. He closed his eyes and then started to press his lips firmly into Robert’s mouth, which had turned up into a smile.</p><p>Robert had a thing for South Asian men, and had felt very lucky to be a part of a straight man’s first time. He had one hand in Abed’s wavy hair, and another on his lower back. The two had started to kiss hard, and Robert slipped some tongue.</p><p>Soon, Abed was learning how to French, with his ever fast moving tongue licking Robert’s. He rested in Robert’s burly arm and could feel Robert’s thick hard-on through the seat of his pants.</p><p>“Stand up,” Robert directed. Abed did, and his back was up against the wall, with Robert pinning him by the wrists. The palm of his hand slid down Abed’s chest towards his belt. “Is this going too fast for you?”</p><p>“Keep going,” said Abed, muffled in Robert’s mouth. Abed wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him close, as Robert unbuckled the belt and pulled down his pants.</p><p>Robert’s fingers were squeezing and handling Abed’s semi-hard dick. It was uncircumcised and skinny, yet long. He broke their kiss, kneeled down, and pulled back Abed’s foreskin, started licking the tip, while handling the shaft up and down. He was also jerking off his own hard cock.</p><p>Abed had watched a few censored blow job scenes in movies, but he had no idea what it would feel like. Nobody had touched his penis like this before. Robert’s lips slowly circled around his dick, with his moustache tickling him. His tongue licked and tasted every inch, as Abed ran his fingers through his curly hair. Abed stood frozen, watching and thinking only about the new pleasure he was feeling, the feel of a rough tongue.</p><p>Robert put his hands over his and let Abed slam his head into his hard cock. The facefuck was intense, and Abed’s dick thrusted and throbbed inside the wet, warm mouth. Robert pressed his lips so tightly against the shaft and slammed down, taking all 8 inches down into the back of his throat. Abed moaned softly and smiled in physical ecstasy, feeling his knob go so far deep.</p><p>“Oh, Oh, Robert. I think I’m about to---ahhh.” Abed felt an unretractable twinge in his cock, and started to cum, squirting into Robert’s mouth. Abed kept thrusting into his slippery mouth, filling it up with his load. Robert gave a thumbs up to let Abed know that he consented to the thick flooding, and he even swallowed some of it.</p><p>As they made out again, the rest poured back into Abed’s mouth. The taste of his own cum was interesting, salty and watery. He wondered how Robert’s would taste, and of course, Troy’s.</p><p>As Abed pulled up his pants, his phone rang. He checked it and saw that Troy had texted him that they were leaving the bar. “Robert, I have to go. This was fun and informative, and I would like to watch Stargate with you someday, to point out its continuity flaws.”</p><p>Robert sighed, and handed Abed a business card. “Here’s my phone number. Good luck with your friend, and maybe we can all hang out someday.”</p><p>Abed kissed Robert goodbye and left the stall. He got into Jeff’s car, which Troy was driving. Abed had gotten just a taste of what kissing and sex was like, and was determined to continue exploring, with his best friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Advanced Dungeons and Dragons/ Early 21st Century Romanticism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The study group plays D&amp;D.<br/>Abed fantasizes about Hector/ Troy.<br/>Troy fantasizes about Abed the elf maiden.</p><p>Abed wishes he just asked Troy to the Valentine's Day dance......</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey y'all,<br/>as I am writing this, it is about 6 weeks into Quar 2020. i am up to season 6 of Community, and still rationing my episodes left lol<br/>when i first began, i binged 3 and a half seasons, 80 episodes... in 4 days. that's 20 a day, like 6 hrs of Community a day, and eventually I had to stop myself from obsessing over Trobed. I admit I was trapped in and addicted to a Community vortex, which I'm sucking you all in with this fanfic lmao, i took a break from writing to stop obsessing, but i do have a duty to finish this ship and continue our boys' journey....<br/>(Also, i quit after the FELT episode, horrible..... nonsense..... terrible, really helped me stop watching, also bc i hated troy and britta together bc it made no sense at all!?? NO FLAVOR at all! like i just think if community was made today? maybe trobed could have been a real thing, and like an actual serious plot line with two men of color in a gay relationship??? oh well, thats why we have fanfiction amiright? :D )<br/>let's discuss this in the comments tbh..... dying to talk with some real fans</p><p>Anyways, this chapter includes blindfolding, rough sex, masturbation, fun stuff, it's not as emotionally intimate bc I'm saving that for next week, and it's just like Troy's imagination being horny and such</p><p>Hope you enjoy!<br/>Julian :3</p><p>P.S. the next chapter is not the last one btw...<br/>P.P.S. if you like my work, i won't ask for money but i will ask for a follow? lol, my tumblr: metrovirus, IG: ultim8grandma<br/>and please promo my work on tumblr! and also i love any comments and all feedback on my work, including constructive criticism!<br/>my main reason for this work is to practice description and character development in my writing. :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li><b> ADVANCED DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS</b></li>
</ol><p>(One Chapter Before the Morning After)</p><p>Abed Nadir was about to live out one of his dreams since high school: playing Dungeons and Dragons with his best friends. In high school, he was bullied by even the nerds who wouldn’t let him play. Now, he was the dungeon master, playing with even higher stakes: to save their acquaintance Neil. As everyone in the group took their character sheets, Abed stated, “Okay I’m not the best at making up names.”</p><p>“Oh hey, I’m Marrrrr,” said Jeff, introducing himself. “Boy, you weren’t kidding.”<br/>
<br/>
Troy replied, “Hello Marrrr. My name is Bing Bong the Archer. I’m an Archer and such.”</p><p>Annie read her sheet. “I’m…. EW! Hector the Well-Endowed? ABED!”</p><p>“I didn’t know you’d grab one at random.” He blushed, as he said, “I made that one with Troy in mind.”</p><p>Troy was surprised, as he and Abed didn’t discuss this beforehand. But going with flow, he embraced Abed in their hand-heart-tap hand shake.</p><p>“Yeah, I bet you did,” Shirley muttered judgingly.</p><p>Abed held his feelings and crush on Troy in the back of his mind, focusing more on the drama in the group. But he couldn’t help adding that detail for Troy, flirting in a way coming off as playful.</p><p>========================================================================</p><p>“Following the directions given to you by the gnome, you arrive at a field full of majestic pegasi,” Abed read off his DM notes.</p><p>Troy Barnes had been mentally dozing off in this game. He had thought Abed would give him some more action.</p><p>“But, they are guarded by a mysterious and beautiful elf maiden, who seems drawn to Marrrrr,” Abed said, looking at Jeff with his intense eyes. Troy had wished Abed looked at him that way, not in jealousy, but more because he was bored and would even play-flirt with Abed to join the game. </p><p>Jeff reluctantly flirts with “the elf maiden”. He says to Abed, with a gruff voice, “Okay, I don’t normally do this, but you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.” </p><p>“You’re very handsome, you know,” said Abed, looking at Jeff with longing eyes. Now, Troy felt jealous, even though it was pretend and he had his own private time with Jeff.</p><p>“My stable has a bedding of heather. Perhaps you’d be more comfortable indoors,” Abed said, in a sultry voice. When he got into character, he committed. This was Abed’s only way of flirting with Jeff, without being a nervous wreck. </p><p>Jeff refused to continue the charade, and Annie stepped in. “Hi. Hello, I am Hector the Well-Endowed. You’ve got a bunch of pegasi. Let’s make a deal.”</p><p>Abed had intended for Hector to flirt and… engage with the elf maiden. He knew any of the others would avoid seriously talking about sex, and designed Hector’s character to lead the player. However, he planned for Troy to be Hector, not Annie the Virgin. Abed still carried out the game according to his notes. “What kind of deal?”</p><p>“All right, I take her by the hand and lead her to the stable.” Abed closes his eyes to imagine Hector the Well Endowed, holding his hand. “I light a candle and rip off a piece of my tunic, which I fashion into a blindfold.” </p><p>“Oh Hector, but I don’t know--”</p><p>“Shh, shh, I place it gently over the elf maiden’s eyes.” Hearing this, Troy starts paying attention. “I slowly….”</p><p>Time passes as “Hector” describes in graphic detail what he’d do to Abed. Troy watches his friend describe what he’d do with his mouth, and his other friend describe what “he” would do with a well-endowed cock. As he started to get hard, Troy flipped over his character sheet and began to take notes.</p><p>========================================================================</p><p>Abed, being so committed to character, had climaxed in his pants. His hands were above his head, tied in imagination, with his eyes still shut by the imaginary blindfold. Abed was undoubtedly imagining himself naked and aroused, and touched all over by Tro-- Hector’s large hands. He sighed, in great relief, which quickly retracted as he felt the wetness around his crotch. “Okay. You both fall back, exhausted but still entwined.”</p><p>“Okay, I stroke her hair lovingly and spoon her for the appropriate amount of time.” Annie smiled at her accomplishment.</p><p>Troy asked, “How long is that?” His notes described every detail, which he would read later.</p><p>“Cool cool cool,” Abed said. “You guys can take a break. I should check on Pierce.” He hurried away, and off to the bathroom, to clean himself off.</p><p>========================================================================</p><p>Troy Barnes headed home after a long day at school, and went straight to his room. It was late in the evening, and he needed to go to bed. He took off his jacket and pants, and got into his nightwear, a white tank top and a pair of plaid boxers. As he hung his jacket up, a folded paper fell out of the pocket.</p><p>It was the character sheet from earlier in the day. Troy unfolded it and started to read the detailed notes that he wrote of Annie playing with Abed. He laid down in his bed, and decided it was that time of the week to enjoy himself. Troy wasn’t the only one with a strong imagination.</p><p>
  <em> Okay, so I’m Hector and Abed is the elf maiden. Just like our live action role plays…. </em>
</p><p><em> “What kind of deal?” Abed asked Troy. He welcomed him into his stable with a bedding of heather, which is kind of like hay. Abed looked like Abed but with pointed ears, and long, luxurious black hair, like the time he acted like Jesus in his film “Abed” </em> (ep. Messianic Myths and Ancient Peoples btw). Even Troy admitted Abed looked like a mysterious, androgynous god then. <em> Troy imagined Abed wearing a long, flowing white dress, basically a toga. </em></p><p><em> Troy takes Abed’s hand and leads him to the stable. Troy was dressed in a wide white shirt and pants, held tight by rope. In the stable, he lights a candle. He looks into Abed’s eyes, seductive and lovely in the candle light. Abed walks to the bed and lies down. Troy rips off a piece of his tunic, which he fashions into a blindfold. Abed says, “Oh Troy, I don’t know--” </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> “Shh, shh, Abed.” Troy caresses Abed’s jaw and leans in to whisper, “Don’t you trust me?” </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Abed nods, and lets Troy blindfold him, gently over his eyes. He pulls the cord from his pants and ties up Abed’s hands above his head. Troy takes off his shoes and his pants, as he lies down next to Abed. His hand starts at Abed’s ankle, and slides up his smooth calves, his long legs, and his fingers find Abed’s bush of pubic hair. Tory lifts the dress up so Abed’s legs are exposed for him to see.  </em></p><p>Even in Troy’s imagination for his own masturbation, <em> he politely asks, “Abed, we should have a safe word.” </em></p><p>
  <em> Abed replies, “Hmmm… Farscape.” </em>
</p><p><em> “Perfect.” Troy continued to explore with his hands around Abed’s lower thighs, feeling and squeezing his butt. He lifted his thighs and placed a finger on his hole. Abed whimpered in delight at the pressure where he had never been touched before. One by one, he felt three, then four of Troy’s fingers inside of him, with his other hand fiddling with his nipples. Troy ripped Abed’s dress, exposing his bare chest and glowing skin. </em> As he read, Troy began to get hot and bothered, and took off his tank top. His chest slightly glistened with sweat, as it rose quicker with his heartbeat.</p><p>
  <em> Troy put two of his fingers into Abed’s mouth, which he lustfully sucked on. Without vision, all that Abed could feel was his friend playing with his body, both of his holes, and he loved it. Troy imagined bending Abed over, with his hands tied behind his back. He started to lick at his exposed hole, tonguing his way inside and around the rim, with Abed shivering in pleasure.  </em>
</p><p>In bed, Troy took out his own penis and started to stroke himself, <em> as he imagined “Hector” whipping out his own huge rod. Lining up against Abed’s hole, he entered the elf maiden’s cheeks. He felt Abed’s walls clench along his cock, </em> as Troy tightened his grip on his own. <em> One hand held onto the rope binding, and the other hand’s fingers entangled in Abed’s luscious hair. He started to spank Abed, as he pounded into his asshole slowly, then roughly. He imagined his arms wrapped around his waist, as he leaned over and tongued Abed’s earhole. Troy nibbled along the outer edge, as Abed felt his hole used and stretched by his best friend. </em></p><p>Away with the imagination, Troy imagined himself holding onto Abed, his arms under his, his chest to his back, and him releasing into his hole. He stroked his thick cock with frequency and felt himself about to erupt. Trails of cum shot out of him, all over his body. Troy panted, gasped, and opened his eyes to see the liquid land into his chest hair and pool across his hard abs. </p><p>After he wiped himself off, Troy dozed off to sleep. He imagined himself lying next to Abed, stroking his hair lovingly and spooning him for the appropriate amount of time.</p><p> </p><p>EARLY 21st CENTURY ROMANTICISM</p><p>Abed Nadir had been almost asexual for most of his life. He hadn’t thought much about romance, but he felt very strongly about Troy. The Greendale Valentine’s Day Dance was coming up and he thought that the dance would be the best time to ask him out. Peeking from behind his book at the librarian, he knew that her and her D cup friends would be trouble.</p><p>Troy noticed the librarian first, with her cleavage practically spilling out of her shirt. He had a crush on Abed, but he was still bisexual. He was considering other options, especially both of hers.</p><p>The two decided to ask her out together, and compete for her affection to get a second date. At the dance, Abed talks about the <em> Saw </em> Movie franchise.</p><p>“That is my analysis of the <em> Saw </em> movie Franchise,” concluded Abed. “So, I think it’s time for you to choose.” Troy poses confidently, with his winning smolder, while Abed awkwardly shuffles and presents himself with a wave of his hand.<br/>
<br/>
The librarian asks, “Abed, can you get us some punch?”</p><p>“On it.” He rushed off to get the punch, sadly knowing that Troy was alone with her. </p><p>========================================================================</p><p>Troy Barnes watched Abed leave.</p><p>“You guys are really cute together,” said the librarian. </p><p>“Thank you.” Troy didn’t want to leave Abed alone like this. “We both agreed to this, we’re both very comfortable with each other, I won’t be offended if you choose him.”</p><p>“No, I choose you.”</p><p>“Oh,” said Troy. “Great.” But Troy wasn’t too happy.</p><p>Abed didn’t come back with the punch, so the librarian and Troy started dancing together. She was beautiful, but he couldn’t stop thinking about where Abed was. “So curious about one thing, what was wrong with Abed?” </p><p>“Well, he did talk about the <em> Saw </em> movies for two hours. I would love to be his friend, but romantically he’s… you know.”</p><p>Troy looked confused. She continued, “Well, I think he’s into you, like as more than a friend.”</p><p>He asked, “Well, how can you tell?”</p><p>“I’m a librarian, I’ve seen the books he checks out,” and she chuckled, “plus, I know when I see someone helplessly following their best friend’s plan. Kind of weird.” </p><p>========================================================================</p><p>Calling Abed weird had crossed the line. It infuriated Troy and he stormed out of the dance hall. “I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!”</p><p>Abed was standing right outside, with two cups of punch. “What happened?”<br/>
<br/>
“She called you weird. But she’s the weird one. Who the hell is Nicholas Nickleby? She wouldn’t shut up about it.” Troy took a cup, and sipped. It was Hawaiian fruit punch.</p><p>“I am weird, Troy.”</p><p>“But that’s what I-- we love about you,” Troy said. “You own your weirdness in an inspiring way.” </p><p>Abed grinned. “Mm, I know.” His best friend always had his back.</p><p>Troy put his hand on Abed’s back. Looking up at Abed with wide eyes and nodding his head, he insisted, “There’s someone out there for us.”</p><p><em> There’s someone right here for me. </em>Abed was too nervous to speak his mind. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” </p><p>Troy chuckled, “It is now.” He hugged Abed. The two felt warm holding each other in their embrace. Abed’s chin rested on Troy’s shoulder, while Troy’s strong arms held Abed tight. Abed wanted Troy like this, by his side and forever in his arms.</p><p>“Troy… I love you.”</p><p>Troy’s eyes widened, as deja vu swept over him. The hug, the “I love you”, the Hawaii Punch, stirred the faintest blur of memories. He knew that the time was now. The chance of a lifetime. </p><p>He pulled away from Abed. Troy Barnes looked into the intense eyes of his best friend. </p><p>Abed Nadir stood in silence, as Troy looked at him with his kind eyes. He was afraid that Troy would turn him away. </p><p>Troy brought one of his hands up to Abed’s face, and cupped his jaw. <em> Here goes. </em>He leaned in to kiss Abed on the lips. </p><p>Troy’s lips tasted like Hawaii fruit punch. Abed opened his mouth slightly, and let his tongue taste his best friend. He held one hand on the back of Troy’s neck and the other on Troy’s lower back, holding him tighter. The two kissed in the hallway, just as the librarian was walking out.</p><p>Troy and Abed froze. The librarian chuckled to herself. “Well, this all seemed... long overdue.”</p><p>“Ignore her, Abed.”</p><p>Abed suggested, “We can continue in my dorm room.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Private Night Study</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Troy and Abed lay in bed. Steamy antics ensue.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey yall, i finished community! season 6 was okay tbh, they didn't really know what they were doing in the end<br/>looking back i hated what happened to troy's character, like he never had any real goals, and he and abed were always disagreeing unless they were doing the exact same thing, which is like?? a weird friendship to have, oh well that's what happens when you have white straight writers!<br/>like male intimacy is a thing that doesnt have to be a gay joke,..... (and yall couldve made them gay too)<br/>anyways, still, Donald Glover and Danny Pudi are some of the sexiest people to exist, we love good casting, so let's start reading.....</p><p>P.S. Yes, this chapter wasn't the "Morning After" chapter, I came up with the pun title and chapter concept before planning/ writing it lol, the next one will be that chapter<br/>P.P.S. Also, in my last chapter i rushed the sex scene a little bit, i wanted to save the trobed action for this chapter<br/>P.P.P.S. does anyone else imagine the show Atlanta as Troy spinning off and changing his name to Earl?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li><b> A PRIVATE NIGHT STUDY</b></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>Abed walked to his dorm room, and Troy followed. It was like any other night, but this time would be something special. The two had just gotten home from the Greendale Valentine’s Day dance, where Troy had kissed Abed for the first time… that they can remember. The walk was ten minutes of an uncomfortable silence. Each of them felt like saying something to cut the tension, but they didn’t know what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Troy Barnes had just kissed his best friend. The one who he could always count on, the one who never thought of him as weak for being sensitive. He loved him more than anyone. But tonight, Abed was a stranger to him. He was being distant, yet Troy was still happy that he didn’t leave him, and felt giddy imagining what could happen next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abed Nadir had never seen a movie like this. He had seen all the romantic comedies, and he had seen best friends fall in love. He had seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>Touch of Pink</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which includes a gay Indian lead, and he had seen Black men fall in love on screen, and he had seen some gay sex scenes for research. But none of that made sense now, or prepared him for falling for another man. He was excited to hang out with Troy, as usual. But after tonight, everything would change. Their love was suddenly… physical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, here we are,” said Abed, as he opened the door for Troy. They sat on the couch, still wearing their blazers from the dance. The two looked at the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To break the silence again, Troy looked at Abed. He started to flirt, with, “Have I ever told you that your eyes are gentle and mysterious?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes, I remember, Season, um---” Abed trailed off. He stopped himself from saying “Season 1, Episode: The Politics of Human Sexuality”, making a TV reference. He wanted to try to be romantic for Troy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look Troy. You’re nervous, I’m nervous, we should just call off the whole thing and call it a night, cool cool cool.” Abed stood up suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Troy reached out and held onto Abed’s hand. “Abed. Let’s sit on the couch for a second. We don’t have to say anything. I’ll turn on the TV.” A cartoon was on, and the two watched it for a moment. They sat shoulder to shoulder, laughing and slowly relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Abed rested his head on Troy’s shoulder. Troy slid his arm around Abed and held him. He stroked Abed’s hair softly. Abed slowly reached over and held Troy’s hand. They rested like this and half an episode in, Abed felt calm. He knew he had trouble accepting change, but he also knew that Troy would always be by his side. They loved each other after all. Troy said, “This is nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abed sat back up and faced Troy. “I’m ready, Troy.” He had a slight grin, and said, “Let’s kiss, again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Troy leaned in and kissed Abed. He closed his eyes, and focused only on Abed’s lips. Abed did the same, with his hand on the back of Troy’s neck. A few kisses in, Abed let in Troy’s tongue. Soon, their lips were pressing into each other, with the tips of their tongues pushing back and forth into each other’s mouths. Abed tasted the back of Troy’s teeth and sucked on Troy’s tongue. Their kiss was long and intense, purely physical. It felt good, it felt right. Their mouths were all that they could think about, and their hands reached under their shirts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled away, panting into each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abed, do you mind if we take off our shirts?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we should get into some inside clothes. And then, head into my bed.” The two stripped down to their tank tops and boxers, and started again. On the bed, Troy rested on his side, with one bent arm holding up his head. Abed mirrored him and they faced each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abed had on a coy smile, with his Don Draper impression. “You have the best smile I’ve ever seen, Troy. You know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abed,” and here, Troy grinned with his teeth from ear to ear, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two made out again. Abed laid down, his back to the bed, while Troy had one hand underneath Abed’s tank top. He may look scrawny, but Abed was a fast runner, and he had the abs to prove it. Troy slowly lifted the top, until he could see his nipples. They were hard as Abed felt Troy playfully pinch them. Abed had his hand on Troy’s back, as the two kept kissing. The two broke away, so both of them could take off their tank tops. They were both shirtless and sweaty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point in, the boys had yet to decide their rhythm, or their eventual sexual positions. All they wanted was to kiss and be with each other. Their chests stuck together, and their hands slided over their arms, rubbing and feeling, full foreplay of exploring each other’s skin. Both of them could feel the other’s hardness through the fabric of their shorts. Finally, Abed, the more passive yet direct one, made a decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should penetrate me,” he said, in such a logical manner. "You have more experience than I do, after all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Troy laughed. The directness threw him off. He stroked Abed’s jaw. “Sure buddy. I’ll go slow tonight, and tomorrow,” with another kiss, “we can switch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abed blushed at the thought. “Cool cool cool. We should take off our undies now.” They were both fully naked and erect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had just showered before the dance. Abed smelled clean, like Irish Spring, his choice of soap. But Troy smelled… “manly”. He had rubbed some coconut oil in his chest hair and used a body butter containing frankincense. He also had some cologne dabbed on him. The smells flooded Abed’s nose as Troy leaned over him. With his chest on top of his own, Abed spread his legs apart, bent at the knees, while Troy laid on top of him and they kissed. Their naked crotches lined up on each other, semi hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abed’s dick was slender, but long. It had a slight curve and its head was slightly wider than the shaft. When erect, the skin stretched tight over the length. His pubes were trimmed, into a square patch. Troy traced the edges with his finger. “I like the shape. So cute,” he remarked. Troy grabbed the rod and started stroking Abed. His grip felt rough and firm, somewhat calloused. Abed felt Troy playing with his mouth and pulling at his cock, and he felt incredible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another make out session and stroking, Troy pulled off. He laid on the bed and said, “Need a break, my hand’s getting tired.” Abed's dick throbbed freely, with his foreskin stretched back on his erection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abed smiled, kissed Troy on the cheek, and knew it was his turn to play. He kissed Troy’s neck, then his pecs, and his abs. He inhaled every waft of his scent and traveled down to meet Troy’s crotch. Troy’s dick was an inch shorter than Abed’s but wider, and covered in loose, dark, leathery skin when hard. A vein stuck out by his thick bulb. His pubes created a thick, curly bush that still smelled like sweat and trapped heat. Between his best friend’s legs, Abed felt horny off of a man’s essence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abed held his friend’s cock, pulled back the foreskin, and kissed the tip. His fingers were just able to wrap around the width, and he felt the full weight of his friend’s rod. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is going inside me? I may have to rethink this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He started to let his lips loosen and slid down Troy’s shaft. His lips sucked on the skin and soon, spit dripped down the whole length. Troy watched as he felt Abed tongue his dick. In a few minutes, Troy’s dick grew to full size and was a stiff hardon. Abed managed to stuff the whole thick rod down, and started to bob his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abed took Troy's hands and placed them in his hair. Troy playfully grabbed on, until Abed held his hand and pressed down. He wanted Troy to hold his head and face fuck him. Troy curled his fingers around Abed’s head, and forced him down at his own rhythm. First slow, then faster, as Abed got the hang of letting Troy’s full seven inches into the back of his throat. He swallowed the head, and Troy moaned at the deepthroating. Feeling his dick in his best friend's mouth felt warm and slippery. Abed started to gag, but held his reflex. Eventually, he pinched Troy’s thigh a little bit for him to let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Abed!” Troy released his head. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abed sniffled and wiped away some tears from gagging. “I’m okay. I wanted to challenge myself.” He sat up, kissed Troy, and hugged him, sitting on his crotch. The head of Troy’s cock slid under Abed’s butt crack. Thinking about Abed’s hole suddenly got Troy hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In one swift move, Troy picked up Abed and flipped him over to the bed. He was on top, with his hard dick, edging between Abed’s legs. Impressed, Abed said, “Nice.” Abed took notice of Troy’s body. His wide athletic chest, with bulging pecs and broad shoulders, made him look like such a man. He reached a hand out to feel Troy’s chest. His heartbeat raced. Feeling a man’s chest hair was a new feeling that felt soft, warm, and so primal. And Troy smelt like heaven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like the hair, Abed?” Troy flirtatiously asked Abed, who nodded. Troy has had sex, but men were a first, of course. He felt Abed’s smooth arms and bare chest, with his fingers following the hairs of his happy trail. Abed was a tall, slender, and sexy man. He was also four years older than Troy, which he found even hotter. He kissed Abed, on his lips and then on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue licked down from Abed's chest to his belly button, and then Troy lowered himself down. He pulled back the foreskin and started sucking Abed’s dick. He was getting into pleasuring his best friend, and loved hearing Abed moan, as his lips reached the base of his shaft. Troy went down further, until he was kissing his Abed’s pubes and swallowing the tip. His tongue rolled around in his mouth, making Abed feel a great pleasure.Troy would've been lying if he said he hadn't deep throated a banana or two in curiosity. Oral sex is Troy’s favorite part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Troy smiled at another idea. Slipping off, he held onto Abed’s thighs and lifted his legs forward. Troy lowered down his wide tongue and licked his friend’s exposed hole. The sensations that Abed felt, being rimmed for the first time, had his whole body trembling. He arched his back, as Troy shoved his tongue into his cheeks. Abed felt him circle around and enter his hole. It was the slightly cold wetness of Troy’s tongue licking his most personal and sensitive parts that had him stimulated all over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Troy. That feels,” he panted, “that feels amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I know, buddy.” He sucked on his fingers and pressed one onto his hole. Making out with Abed, he slid one into his boy pussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abed gasped as he felt Troy fingering him. Adding another finger, he felt him wriggle inside of him, feeling his walls. Abed had always relied on his brain, calculating and overthinking. But in this moment, he was completely focused on relaxing and feeling his hole, and tonguing Troy's mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Troy watched his cute boy squirm underneath him. He had never seen Abed so expressive with his body, letting go of all his inhibitions. Troy leaned over and nibbled on his ear, breathing into it. “Aaa-bed, you want me inside of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already are, but by context, I know you mean your penis. And yes, I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held Troy's face and made out with him passionately. Troy wiped his fingers off with a paper napkin on the dresser, as Abed grabbed a packet of lube from his wallet. “I have considered this possible scenario in my head,... and I planned accordingly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Troy ripped open the packet, and smeared some lube on Abed’s hole. He poured the rest over his hard, thick cock. Rubbing the whole length, he angled himself toward Abed, who had spread and lifted his legs. Troy slapped his dick in between his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ve seen this before on some websites. It’s important to relax and breathe. I’ll be slow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Troy attempted to insert the head. Abed felt the cold lube, the pressure on his hole, and his friend pressing into him, trying to open him up. The tip entered him an inch. Abed felt the rim of his hole around the head of Troy’s dick. It was painful, but the lube helped Troy slowly slide in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abed winced. “I can feel a little bit going in. It hurts, but I think I can adjust. Keep going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Troy tried to add another inch, but Abed could feel the head stretching him, giving him a sharp pain. “Ahh, hold on.” He pushed Troy off himself, and felt his hole shrink back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Abed. We can stop if you want.” It felt exciting for Troy, but he knew to respect his friend’s limits. “Try clenching and unclenching? I read that it helps.” He stroked himself to stay hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abed did, controlling his muscles and feeling his hole contract and expand. It was sore, but it felt oddly empty without Troy’s tip. He took a deep breath, and said, “I’m going to try again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, here goes.” In the same missionary position, Troy lined himself up against Abed. He pressed forward, and Abed pushed out to let his muscles relax and expand his hole. The stretching pain returned, but it felt better this time, when he knew what to expect. He let Troy enter him, slowly, by inches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Troy, pause for a second,” Abed said, as the dick entered deeper, stretching new parts and new pains. “I need to relax again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Troy leaned over him, and smiled. “That’s okay, take your time.” He kissed Abed, making out with his fingers in his hair. Abed’s hands reached over, squeezing Troy’s ass. As Abed closed his eyes and tongued Troy, he felt more relaxed than ever, and felt Troy’s dick slide all the way inside him. Abed felt the tip reach the back of something, Troy’s pubes on his ass, and all of Troy inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Troy, his best friend’s walls were hugging his dick. It was tighter than he had ever felt. He started to slide back and forth, which got Abed feeling the full length. Abed was clenching and unclenching, gripping Troy with his boy pussy. Troy kept making out with Abed, as he slowly rode him and felt the incredible sensations of fucking his friend’s ass. His dick was throbbing as it entered and felt the warm muscle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, this feels great. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As Abed’s hole got used to the pressure and adjusted with the lube, he panted, “Faster, Troy.” He grabbed Troy’s ass and brought it closer and back, increasing the rhythm of the thrusts. Troy’s hips started to slam into Abed’s ass, with Troy holding Abed by hugging him. Abed felt the hot, intense pleasure as Troy reached all the way inside him. The two pressed against each other, their heads side by side, and moaning into each other’s ears, as they felt the invigorating, physical sensations of anal sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abed held his legs back by the knees, giving Troy more entry into his hole. Troy put his calves over his shoulders. Troy’s arms were under Abed’s shoulders, while Abed’s hands were deep in Troy’s curly hair. Abed watched sweat form on Troy’s pecs, and he reached one hand to squeeze them, to rub his chest hair. Troy slowed down, and his dick felt like a loving massage on Abed’s insides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two looked into each other's eyes. “Abed, you look so hot right now.” He thrusted inside his buddy. “You are so handsome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look good too, Troy,” he said, with a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Troy laid on top of Abed, humping his ass and sliding in and out of his hole. He held onto Abed’s cock with a lubed hand, jerking him off to the same rhythm. The two were just bodies writhing in heat and sweat. Troy started to quicken his thrusts, while Abed wrapped his legs around his waist. Troy was moaning and panting, and said, “Abed, I'm going to cum, ohh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inside me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Troy started to quickly pound Abed, who firmly clenched onto his dick. It started to stretch him out and hurt again, but Troy started to make out with his Abed’s neck. In his ecstasy, Abed didn't notice the pain, just the man using his hole. Soon, Troy let out a deep moan, and started to shoot his load into Abed’s pussy. “Damn, this feels go-- ahhh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abed felt the first burst, then his friend flooding his insides with cum. It was a cool feeling that helped relube himself, as Troy gave in his last strokes. He tongue wrestled with Abed hard, until his strokes slowed down and his dick became only semi hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still inside, Troy continued to make out and jack Abed off. The feeling of his friend inside him was enough to get Abed hard and cum all over his chest. Abed moaned into Troy’s mouth that wouldn’t let go. He felt his dick contract and the orgasm arise, then he erupted with globs of cum, spraying onto his and Troy's chests. They made out while becoming wet and sticky all over. The two separated, breathing heavily in pure joy. Troy looked at the mess, and chuckled. “Hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was fun.” Abed remarked, grabbing a napkin to wipe themselves off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Troy exited Abed’s ass, which felt an emptiness and was slick with cum. He lied down with a sigh, his back on the bed, next to his best friend, with his soft wet dick. “Abed, that was awesome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abed rolled over, resting his head on Troy's bicep and his arm bent over Troy's chest. He could feel his best friend’s cum stored inside of him. “Yes, it really was.” He grinned at Troy with his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Troy smiled back, kissed Abed on his forehead, and pulled the blanket over their naked bodies. The two boys cuddled and fell asleep in their own warmth.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sexual Education Education</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Troy and Abed wake up after a sleep over. Troy makes breakfast.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Quaran-Dean for all you Trobed fans,<br/>hope you all liked that last chapter, this one's not as steamy, a little sexual but mostly cute, romantic fluff.<br/>The next chapter is going to be really wet though.<br/>ANYWAYS, next week on the 18th, there's a conference call LIVE READ of an episode?? with the whole cast INCLUDING Donald Glover, aka Troy, it's at 2pm and idrk where it's happening, but follow Jim Rash on instagram to get updates!<br/>I think this work may have like 5 more chapters left, at most? I first started out watching the show with moments in mind like, "oh this could be gay, this has subtext, i would rewrite this," like the Halloween ep and Valentine's dance were like my main plot points, like I can get from here to here and fill in the between with something, you know? I have ideas for when they're in their apartment that could be funny and cute, but the rest we'll see. So if anyone has any suggestions, or criticisms, let me know! Love to read your comments, and thanks for the kudos!</p><p>Julian</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li>SEXUAL EDUCATION EDUCATION</li>
</ol><p>It was the morning after, a Saturday. Abed woke up first. Last night was not a dream. It wasn’t any of the scenarios that he ran just in his head. Abed Nadir had lost his virginity, to Troy, his best friend. And it was awesome.</p><p>He threw the covers off of himself, and saw Troy's arm around his stomach. Troy's face rested on his shoulder. He was beautiful.</p><p>Abed turned and let his arm wrap around Troy's bare back. He closed his eyes and smelled his skin. The two breathed in synchrony, their chests touching and expanding. Troy was warm. Everywhere the two touched each other, his body heat made Abed feel safe.</p><p>Troy woke up to see Abed looking at him. He slid his hand up Abed's side and nested his fingers in his wavy hair. His skin was smooth, well lotioned. "Morning… cutie."</p><p>Abed gave Troy a peck on the cheek, which made Troy smile. “Morning Troy.”</p><p>The two laid on their backs, side by side and naked, feeling the slight breeze filter in from the drafty dorm room. They both stared at the ceiling. Troy slid his arm over and held Abed’s hand. His fingers felt rough, while Abed’s palms were soft and gentle.</p><p>“Troy. I think we're gay now. That's an interesting character development.”</p><p>Troy's thumb stroked Abed’s, and Troy said, “Actually Abed, I’ve been identifying as bisexual.”</p><p>“Oh. That's cool.” <em> That doubles the number of timelines. </em> Abed turned over to face Troy, laying in a half fetal position. “So what do you want to do today?”</p><p>Troy turned to face him, and put his hand on Abed’s bicep. “Well, I don’t know. I guess the dance was the last thing either of us had planned. One of us was supposed to go on a date with that librarian.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, her.” </p><p>“And usually, you have the plan.”</p><p>“I know.” Last night, Abed had felt Troy inside of him. He felt more open and vulnerable with him than with anyone. Troy took care of him last night and made his nervous first time one of the best experiences of his life. Maybe he should let him take charge in their… relationship. “But you have good ideas, and I know I already plan out enough of our antics.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I like helping you carry them out. I guess the first thing I want to do is…”</p><p>Troy leaned into and kissed Abed on his firm lips. Troy’s lips softened, as Abed pressed his face into him and tasted his teeth. Troy sucked on his tongue. It was hot.</p><p>Abed pulled away. “So are we dating now, or are we just having sex? Are we still brothers? Is this going to end like <em>Brokeback Mountain</em>? I never got that movie. That movie made anal sex look more painful than I expected.”</p><p>When he talked like this, Troy knew Abed was becoming anxious. He had to respond just as fast with just as much info, like “Well, we’re not going to die in the country, and we had lube unlike they did, and y’know Jake Gyllenhaal is a handsome guy, and we don't have to date or have sex, Abed, because this could be a one time thing if you want, and I think we're still brothers but don't think about it too much. Did you have fun last night?”</p><p>“I loved it.” Abed got closer and wrapped his arm around Troy. “And I agree about Jake Gyllenhaal.”</p><p>Troy chuckled, and said, “You see Abed, sex is... about vulnerability, trust, and communication. If you don't want to have sex or want to do something, you have to tell me honestly, no metaphors or references, okay? And y’know, like, you trusted me with your body last night, and I, uh, thank you for that…” He started to frown and trail off into his thoughts.</p><p>“Okay, I get that. Where is this coming from?”</p><p>“It's just something my dad told me once, before my first time, and I'm just trying to remember… what he said.”</p><p>“When was your first time?”</p><p>“I was 17, and it was a quarterback-cheerleader thing. Wasn't that serious though.<b>”</b></p><p>Abed petted Troy’s chest hair. “I’m glad you were my first time. I’m glad I had a first time, at age 26. It’s fitting for my character, not too eager, not too old.”</p><p>“Well,” said Troy, stroking Abed’s arm, “you are my first time with a guy, and I'm yours too, so that's something.”</p><p>Ahmed blinked. “Actually Troy, I have been with someone else. He was a guy who I met on your 21st birthday.”</p><p>“What? When did that-- I didn't even see you-- What??” Troy was surprised. He was not used to Abed going out on his own and was overprotective of him. “He didn’t give you pills or anything?”</p><p>“No, I watched my drink the whole time. It was kind of fun. It was just a ‘blowjob’. His name was Robert, he likes Farscape, and he invited us to hang out sometime. I don't think I’ll ever see him again though. I think I’ll be spending a lot more time with you from now on,” and Abed clicked with the side of his mouth.</p><p>“Okay Abed, you player.” Troy grinned. “I also have to tell you something: I made out with Jeff.”</p><p>Abes stared at Troy, but more so than usual. “Cool cool cool, cool cool cool.” Now it was Abed’s turn to feel jealous. “How and when? Is this a lie? is this a bit?”</p><p>Troy had the upper hand. He knew that Abed would be super jealous because a stranger was ordinary, but Jeff was like a father to him and their group. “It was that one time I found that secret giant trampoline? that was owned by that Nazi?”</p><p>“I remember that, Racist Joshua, and you guys got high.”</p><p>“Yeah…. kind of.” Troy’s eyebrows furrowed and relaxed. “So Jeff and I were making out... as like practice. He’s a good kisser, but so are you.” Troy kissed Abed on the cheek, which blushed slightly.</p><p>“Cool. So Is Jeff bi too?”</p><p>“No, I think he was just experimenting. But this,” and Troy held Abed’s hand. He kissed his knuckles three times and said, “This is real. You're my favorite friend, my favorite guy in the whole world, you know that?”</p><p>“Yes, I do.” Abed grinned and gave Troy a firm peck on the cheek three times. </p><p>“Come here.” Troy lifted Abed climbing over and placed him on top of himself, and the two started to make out. They were both completely naked under the covers and were warming each other up. Abed’s slender body rested on Troy's wide athletic build, his hairy chest. Troy's rough hands felt Abed’s back and squeezed his cute butt.</p><p>Troy's legs spread apart and Abed’s cock had started to harden, as his cock was rubbing against Troy's. They continued to swap spit, with tongues thrashing, lining against the edges of their teeth. They shared the wet heat between their mouths, while their hands rubbed every inch and crevice of each other’s bodies. Squeezed nipples, felt up pecs, fingers digging into their hair, all rising from one kiss to start. Troy opened his eyes.</p><p>He said, “Abed, it's your turn today.”</p><p>“Cool cool cool.” Abed lifted himself up, with his arms straight above Troy, as he looked down at him. “Cool cool cool.” Abed just stared at Troy, thinking, and Troy realized that Abed was freaking out internally. “Cool cool--”</p><p>“Abed, you want me to guide you a little bit?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Maybe it would help to imagine that you’re a clone of yourself.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“Hmmmm… Well, have you ever seen <em>Family Matters</em>?”</p><p>“Of course, a sitcom classic for Black Americans.”</p><p>“Right, well y’know how Steve becomes Stephan sometimes, and he becomes really suave and sexy, and knows how to charm Laura?”</p><p>“Yes. Even in science fiction terms, that made no sense.”</p><p>“Right right, you could try the same thing, just act out as yourself, but with a different personality. Like when you do impressions.”</p><p>“But you said we should be honest during sex and I shouldn’t make references.”</p><p>“That’s true. But if it helps, do you think there’s a version of yourself that wants to have sex? Then the impression would still be honest.”</p><p>“I don’t see that version of myself existing, unless he was a vampire who uses sex to lure in victims.”</p><p>“Hmmm.” Troy was still right underneath Abed hovering. The situation didn’t require a literal solution. It needed passion, and it needed lube.</p><p>Abed laid down next to Troy. “I think I want to. Last night was different because I trusted you to know what you were doing. And... you definitely knew what you were doing. But now the pressure’s on me.”</p><p>“Then let me take the pressure off. Are you hungry?”</p><p>Abed thought for a second. “Sure.”</p><p>“Okay, me too. I’ll make you some buttered noodles. And we can watch some TV if you want.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah dude, it’s a Saturday. It’s not like we have to do Spanish homework or anything.”</p><p>Troy got up from Abed’s bunk bed. He stretched and walked to the fridge, naked. Abed loved to watch Troy’s sexy, fit body walk away. He had a thick butt from all the squats and running he had to do in high school. His thighs and cheeks were huge. </p><p>“I’m enjoying the view, Troy. I see what you’re doing.”</p><p>Troy slapped his cheeks, making them jiggle, which made Abed laugh. He continued to hum to himself as he microwaved the noodles. He also heated a leftover slice of pizza for himself.</p><p>Troy brought both plates to the table and sat on the couch. “Food’s ready.” </p><p>Abed walked over, also naked, and sat next to him. Troy leaned his head over onto Abed’s shoulder and turned on the TV. He loudly chewed on his cheese slice. Abed changed the channel to a sitcom and ate his buttered noodles. For the next two hours, it felt like old times for Abed, just the two of them, laughing at their favorite show, with his favorite food. His arm rested around his favorite friend.</p><p>“Thanks Troy. This feels nice.”</p><p>“Mmhmm, no pressure.” Troy nuzzled his head into Abed’s chest. He kissed Abed on the cheek. “Loooove you.”</p><p>“Love you too.” Just another Saturday, just Troy and Abed in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>